UnSpell Checked Love Story FMA
by Infatuated.Miss.Mer
Summary: FMA FIC. A Girl named Catherine finds herself reunited with her childhood friends only to get herself wrapped up in a love triangle. that soon becomes a square. -NOTE, the 1st couple of chapters have some spelling/grammar issues b/c of my old system -MER
1. INTRO

DISCLAIMER!!!  
i do not own the characters of FMA. but i do own the OC.

Story Intro!  
------------------------------------------------------

How had I gotten myself into this mess again? Three hot guys after me without a clue in my head as to who it is i should pick or who it is i even want. Theyre all just so charming and dear to me, thing is however, two of them are brothers, and the brothers hate the other because well, the third is their worst enemy, not to mention non-human. But he was human enough to me...or maybe it was th fact that he wasnt human...and that he was so dangerous but yet strong and protective at the same time, maybe thats one of the reasons i liked him. The brothers however are the exact opposite, the youngest being very shy, polite, always putting others before himself and was the sweet guy every girl wanted, the one who would listen and do the things normal guys wouldnt. While the eldest was a cocky insensitive hottie who could be amazingly caring when he wanted, but had a tough time showing it, he always had a short temper and was definetly the adventerous type. and definetly my type. I had known the brothers practically my whole life. Even the gap i wasnt there for, it might have well been like i was there all along helping them through it.  
Its not like i asked for all of them to like me  
they just dor  
and i didnt ask to fall for each of them

I just did.  
Looking from this point now, im wondering exactly what i should be doing  
Loving the fact i have this bad ass guy on me, or resenting the fact and pushing him off.  
I really want him to do things to me, things i wouldnt dare tell my mother about if she were still alive.

and i dont need to give my father, a military general/ State alchemist another reason to wanna kill this non-human guy.

Soooo I guess right about now the thoughts running through my head would be these

'maybe you should stop him'

'hell no, it feels so good'

'but think of the others! they think your being hurt'

'well i am, hurt with pleasure'

'should you really let him do this?'  
'why the fuck not'

'do you love him?'

'i do'

'with all your heart and soul'

'....no....my heart and soul belong to someone else'

'am i really choosing right now?'

'am i choosing Ed over Envy?'

'and what about al huh?'

'well, hes more of a brother'

'then why did you kiss him'

'because he asked me'

'why are you kissing everyone but the one you really want?'

'i dont know, its just a Un-Spell-Checked Love story...and it all started the day The Elrics Came back into my life...'  
'well you sure had better figure out what the hell your doing'

I felt his hand trail down to my pink frilled skirt and felt his fingers trickle along my inner thigh and i blushed even more.  
This was wrong, the whole thing was, but then, why did it feel so right to have some thing so wrong touch me?

I couldnt think like that, all i could think about form then on was envy.  
and thats how I lost my innocence.

BIG mistake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? thats just the intro, but hopefully its got some of you hooked, if any.  
plz rate and message ideas? comments? predictions. lol. if you wanna


	2. Chapter 1 Memories

Hi. Its me Miss. Mer.  
so the first part of this was a little intro  
its kind of confusing at first i know because its just sort of thrown at you.

but that was the OC's present time view.

and now we are gonna go back in the past to pick up the story line.

now i know a lot of you just skip this over head part, so ill make it clear in the story that we go back in time from the intro.

Disclaimer: I do nooooooooooot own FMA or any of the characters in it, although i wish i did, but i do own the OC! 3

envy:.....shes weird  
me: SHUT UP!!.....oh by the way, to clear things up, you find out later in the story but the Characters name Is Catherine. Or Cat for short. =]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the brightest of morning's

I couldn't believe how hot it was outside

But I couldn't believe a lot of things lately.

I walked down the steps from the military building. Trying to run over in my head all of the crazy non-sense things that just happened in my Fathers office.

I saw him.

The golden haired boy, the one that i had convinced myself was only a dream, and i would never truely see him again.

I had tried pushing all the memories of him and his younger brother out of my mind about three years after i came to live here in central with my Father. Since my mother died....

I entered a small park and sat down under a big tree for the shade.

Six years.....Six long years and I finally saw him again....

it wasn't the most pleasant way to reunite, I'll give you that. Finding each other after so long...

Me yelling at him for not having the nerve to call, write, visit over the past eight years of my life.

Even though he promised me he would.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

I had bolted out of my fathers office so fast I didn't even give him another chance to yell at me

that's what we did the whole time of coarse.

for the whole 2 minutes we saw each other, we were yelling down each others throats.

But i know what i was really feeling inside

So much joy it overwhelmed me.

I wiped my forehead feeling the sweat drop off of it

...it was this hot back then In Ressembool

it was hot that day just like it was today...

I can still faintly remember back then, when we were younger.....

_Hot. Extremely hot I thought walking down the long road. _

_My long black hair flapping behind me_

_"I wonder if momma made her special strawberry pie. we're supposed to have our big church dinner tonight, shes supposed to bring da pie, oh i hope she remembered" I spoke aloud to no one in particular._

_I made it down the long dirt road in one piece amazingly and ran up to my house opening the door. "momma I'm home~!" I shouted running into the kitchen smelling the baking strawberries _

_"welcome home honey" my mother chirped taking me into her arms kissing my cheek. I smiled._

_"what time should i be ready momma?" I asked. _

_"in about and hour we'll head out, so go on and change." she said placing me back on the ground. _

_And with that i skipped through my cool hallways into my room. I walked over to the closet and picked out a pretty dress with shoes and lay them on the bed. I turned to the mirror in the corner and walked over. _

_My black hair pulled into pig tails i tugged at them. I looked over my small 6 year old body and frowned. "I wonder if ill ever have the curves momma has" I wondered turning._

_"Uncle Rockbell always said men like curvy women" I giggled. I heard the doorbell ring and my mother call. _

_"honey, Ed and Al are here". ugh, i didn't wanna see ed, just earlier in school he had been shooting spit balls at me. I frowned and finally brang myself to come to the door anyway._

_There stood Ed and Al just down the steps. "hey" Al smiled, I had always adored his smile so of coarse i could help but smile back._

_"Hi" I replied smiling till i gazed at ed who was looking away mumbling. Al elbowed his brother " Ed has some thing he'd like to say, dontcha' brother?"_

_Ed scowled the way 8 year old's do and looked to me biting his lip. Al pushed him up the steps till he was right in front of me. _

_I looked ed in the eyes and placed my hands on my hips "Well?" I protested. Ed looked at the floor glumly and mumbled " I'm sorry i shot spit balls at you today..." _

_"whats that?" i asked grinning. _

_"I'm sorry okay!?" ed shouted blushing._

_that was enough for me and i giggled in sweet pleasure. _

_"Its alright, ill forgive you, eventually". Ed smiled and scratched the back of his head. "so wanna go play?" he asked as mum came over. "boys, i think you should head back home, your mom will wanna get you ready for church tonight" mother smiled._

_"awwwwwwwwww" they whined in unison. "bye boys" she grinned retreating back to the kitchen._

_"bye Cat~!" Al shouted to me running down the road"race yah Ed!" "HEY!!!" Ed yelled and started but stopped and smiled at me "Bye kitty-chan" and with that he ran after his brother. _

_I smiled watching them leave and I walked back inside closing the door._

I felt the same smile as back then play upon my lips.

we were so care free back then.......all of us

Ed....Al.....me.....

those times meant more than anything to me.

How could I ever have tried to repress them.

........oh.....that's why....

Even though they were the best times....it happened during the worst time of my life.....six years ago....when I....When I Lost her.....

_I stare down at my feet getting soaked in the overflowing rain water in the grass underneath the great willow tree. _

_"What do you mean your leaving!?" ed questions with a saddened expression on his face."..well...now that mums......gone.....The state is taking me to the city...to live with my father...." I keep my eyes to the ground too afraid to face him, for fear of bursting into tears. _

_"no! this guy! your so called father hasn't even given a Dime to take care of you and they're just shipping you off to him!? you can stay here with mom and Al and me! we'll take care of you, you don't have to go!" He shouts fighting the pain hes feeling from overwhelming him. _

_"I have to go...i-i don't want to leave...but....I-I" and with that i burst into tears. _

_Everything was going wrong every since mom died. _

_Everything._

_and now i was leaving behind everything and everyone i ever knew._

_I felt eds strong 12 year old arms wrap around me and i let myself fall into his chest sobbing like a 3 year old. _

_I stayed like that for a long time, crying through the rain pouring down. The level growing higher to our ankles._

_I quieted after a while, and stood there in his arms, listening to his heart beat. After a while we both knew someone had to break the soft silence. In the end it was Ed. _

_"so...when are you leaving?" Ed asked softly, a sorrowful tone in his sweet voice. "..Tonight" I answered regretfully. I felt his grip on my body grow tighter _

_I blushed _

_enjoying every moment of it._

_And there we stayed for a long time, just like that. I love the smell of him....I was going to miss it...so much. _

_We promised to write, to call, to do whatever it took to stay in touch, we pinky swear it. making each the other know, we meant it. _

_Ed walked me to the train station where a man named Hughes was to pick me up and bored me on a train to central city. To meet the man who was my father. apparently too busy to come himself._

_sounds great already._

_we sat on the bench waiting for the train to arrive, his hand closed around mine reassuring me everything would be okay. It felt like goodbye for good. so i sat there wishing it wasn't. that i could stay...come back, something, so i wouldn't have to leave Ressembool or any of it._

_Trisha told Ed to take me with out Al. Al was too upset when ed and I had returned home earlier to report the bad news._

_The train came and the man came to get me. I stood and he took my bags loading them. _

_I hugged Ed, _

_holding him for dear life._

_We stayed like that until the train messenger called that all passengers where to board the train now._

_I looked up into eds soft golden eyes, my own wet with salty tears._

_He brushed the bangs out of my face and smiled weakly re-assuring id be okay._

_I pressed from my tip toes _

_and kissed his cheek _

_entwining my fingers in his._

_Ed turned about 5 shades of red then_

_I smiled back "Goodbye Edward Elric" I whispered in his ear and turned following the man onto the train. _

_I took my seat and peered out the window at ed. he was looking at me with an unreadable expression._

_I placed my hand to the glass as the train started. Ed raised his hand waving as the train pulled away._

_Once the train was out of sight he let his arm down and stared at the ground sadly and walked home _

_in the happy rain._

I opened my eyes to see the sun down just a bit lower

because now instead of feeling it through the trees

I saw it peeking right at me below the lowest branch

I stood up and wiped the dirt from my skirt

well, better go face facts

Ed was here in Central

and I couldn't be happier

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!  
first technical chapter done

pretty much half of it flash backs

pretty much the other half explaining that ed was in central.

the next chapter we'll actually get some dialogue between Cat and the elrics and well between other people than herself. ha ha.

well, please review! 3 thanks!  
-MER


	3. Chapter 2 Special bonding

Second chapter. YAY! thanks for the favorites and reviews! I hope to get more.  
LOL have you noticed im a fast updater? its been like 24 hours and im on chapter three. I HATE it when people take forever to upload.....don't you? =3  
Please review!

Envy: ....iiiiiidiot  
me: SHUUUUT UUUUP!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do nooooooot own FMA. which sucks, but i do own OC!!!! =3

Envy: ....wow  
ME: ....your lucky i love you cause otherwise id make something terrible happen to you in my story *Grins evily*  
envy: ...........  
me: that's what i thought~ NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After finally making it back to HQ I went to open the doors to go inside when i was greeted by a pair of golden eyes opening the door already

Ed

I smiled, not being able to hide it and opened my mouth to say something

Ed beat me to it

"Look, Thanks to you i now have a SHIT LOAD of paper work and a new mission on the edge of no where!! so thanks! Thanks so much." Ed Growled moving past me to go down the stairs

I blinked in shock unable to find the words i wanted to say and turned to him opening my mouth only to be cut off once again.

"come on Al" Ed spat without turning

My heart skipped a beat

Al was here!?!? maybe things would be easier! he could always calm ed down, and maybe could keep him from hating me so much. I turned to the door to see nothing but metal. I looked up to realize it was a suit of armor. I blinked a couple of times. Not understanding. wow I'm dumb

I felt a hand brush my shoulder and turned to see ed pushing me out of the way. not so pleasing to me

"HEY!" I finally let out. Ed looking a little stunned that i actually said something

"well thank god, i was beginning to think you'd gone mute" Ed spat looking from me to the armor.

I looked to the armor again to see whoever was inside it looking my way.

I got a wierd chill considering how hot it was out.

Ed sighed and snapped his fingers in front of him...er...or maybe it was a her.

"AL?!?!" he yelled seeming to wake him out of his daze

Al!?!? I ran the name through my mind again and we spoke simultaneously

"ALPHONSE!"  
"CATHERINE!"

I leap up onto the suit of armor pretty much glomping him, as best you can glomp a suit of armor.

He gave me a crushing hug and continued to spew out sweet things

"Cat! I knew it was you! oh I'm so happy to see you again! what are you doing here?! how have you been!?! do you remember me? oh my gosh I've missed you sooooo much!

He swung me around and i laughed happily

Ed groaned and slipped his hands in his pockets

"i could say the same thing Al!" I cheered, him setting me back down on the ground.

"brother! its really her! how can you just stand there?" Al asked clearly confused by eds laid back style.

Ed looked up at Al and said through gritted teeth "we've already had our special bonding time a little while ago."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?!?!" Al yelled scolding his brother for keeping such information from him "HOW COULD YOU!?"

ed shrugged. "didn't think it was that important"

BAM. that hurt. I frowned

"that's not nice brother. I know you dont mean it" Al stated

"whatever" Ed spat back and left down the stairs

My mood immediately darkened. all my happiness of seeing him again vanished. what the hell did i do to be treated this way? sure i yelled at him but he yelled at me too!

"er..d-don't listen to brother Cat, he's just upset about other things" Al said soothingly.

I smiled up at Al "its okay, we didn't exactly get off on the right foot" I explained

"that's still no excuse" Al sighed "gosh i cant believe its really you!"

"yeah, same" I smiled uncontrollably knowing Al was there with me. He was always such a sweet heart.

"So, why are you here in central?" Al asked

"well, because Al, I live here now" I stated

"oh, of coarse, sorry, so um...why are you here and HQ then?" He asked curiously

I stared at my completely oblivious childhood friend "...Al" I started slowly. "you don't know, do you?" I questioned

"don't know what?" Al said more confused

"Al....The Colonel, Roy mustang?"

Al nodded

"...well, hes my father"

"...oh" Al nodded and paused for a moment ...."WAIT WHAT!?!?!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

ahah, short i know, but more to come! I'm off to the movies! TWILIGHT!!!! ttyl peoples!

REVIEW OR DIE!


	4. Chapter 3 Oh

**HEY! Twilight was GREAT!!!! i loved it. even though i ended up having to pee in the middle. which pissed me off to no end....stupid big ass drink cups....so tempting....but believe me, I ran like i was being chased like a vamp so i wouldn't miss much! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and i really wish i could stop typing this, its in the first three chapters, don't you guys get that I don't own them yet? jeez**

**Sorry if the story is a little more introverted, but i assure you Catherine starts talking more, so its not so awkward and silent between her and the Elrics.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stared out at the rain pouring down

Its been raining like this a lot lately...

Ever since the Elrics left town.

They were in and out. Just like that.

Al promising me they'd be back soon.

Ed said nothing

I hated that

Why did he hate me so much?

when we parted six years ago we were such good friends....I had hoped...maybe even a little more...

wait...WHAT am i saying...its Ed....he hates my guts....

I just wish i knew why

Maybe I would confront him next time I saw him....if I saw him

Al kept reassuring me they would be back in three days

In my heart I knew it was a lie

I wanted to say something...anything! anything to keep them there. to learn more about each other...

But i knew whatever i said Ed and Al would eventually have to go. having another mission under the military. Under my father.

I stared blankly out the window. Day three. Al lied.

I sighed and looked back down to the book i was attempting to read and shut it. Knowing I wouldn't be able to concentrate.

What else could I do?

On a Sunday

indoors

with no one home

and no one to talk to....except the pounding of the rain on the roof.

Then I heard the phone ring

I sighed standing up and walked slowly down the stairs and over to the old phone connected to the wall. I picked it up off of the receiver, turning my back to lean on the wall, immediately twirling the long coiled cord in between my fingers.

"Hello?" I asked dryly.

"Cat? Hey, its me. Ed"

My heart skipped a beat

"o-oh...um...yeah, h-hey" I breathed pushing a strand of hair behind my ear

"hey listen, I'm sorry to bother you but Al wanted me to let you know we're on our way to Central right now"

"oh?. um. alright" I smiled sheepishly "Thanks?"

"yeah" Ed breathed out. "so um...i was wondering, maybe...if...we could...you know...stay with you?....we're um....sort of...short....on money" Ed struggled to get out the words.

I blinked "well yeah of coarse, although, I'll have to ask dad."

"huh?" ed spit confused and then a breath of realization "oh! right, right. of coarse...well, I gotta go so, see you"

"yeah....see you" I hung up the phone feeling my heart beating unusually fast

that was........awkward

I went to walk away and for some reason I couldn't, I felt something pulled me back.

I looked over my shoulder to see my fingers tangled up in the phone cord

wow....I would.

---

I fell asleep on the couch. Waiting

The next thing I know its 11pm and I'm waking up to a buzzing sound of the doorbell.

I wake up suddenly from the noise and fall off the couch

I mutter some profanities as i walk over to the door opening it to see a very wet Edward, and a very shiny Alphonse.

"oh!" I say stupidly and move out of the way letting them inside. Closing the door behind them.

Ed pulls off his coat and shakes his golden locks around causing me to get hit by the water drops.

"brother" Al scolds as Ed realizes what hes done, and instead of apologizing, he just shrugs and walks further into the house, looking around.

"sorry about him...again" Al says to me.

"oh, yeah, its okay" I smile

"so, your dad agreed to let us stay here? I'm glad" Al chirped

"oh yeah! ha ha. he was fine with it" I laughed nervously

I hadn't exactly told Roy that Ed and Al needed a place to stay, I said two friends wanted to come spend the night. So technically, i didn't lie.

"do you have a place to clean up?"

I whirled around to see ed staring at me, his question still hanging in the air

"...oh" I managed to get out. great, i sound stupid again

Ed leaned in raising an eyebrow "well?"

"yeah, ill show you, your rooms to" I managed to get out and went up the stairs

the two brothers looked at each other and shrugged following me up.

"heres your room al" I stated blankly opening the first door on the right. "mines just down the hall on the left if you need anything" I said pointing to my door.

"okay, thanks" Al said going in his room and closing the door.

....Ed and I .....were alone....

Ed shoved his hands in his pockets looking at the wallpaper and pictures on the walls and spoke without looking at me "so are you gonna show me to a place to get cleaned up or what?" he cocked his head to the side, his golden eyes locking with my green ones.

I couldn't help but blush

his hair wet like that...was....well.....hot to say the least

I nodded solemnly, shaking the thoughts away, and continued to walk down the hall stopping at the bedroom door next to my own. "this will be your room" I stated opening the door letting ed look inside.

he said nothing, only looked about the room.

"my room is right next to yours, and the bathroom is down at the end of the hall on the right." I said to what seemed like the wall, considering he wasn't talking back.

which was unusual, seeing as how i was normally the quiet one.

"thanks" he muttered coldly and shut the door in my face.

I fumed with anger. deciding weather or not to re-open the door and give him a piece of my mind

how DARE he do that to me!!!! and in my OWN DAMNED HOME!!!

before i could do anything however, i heard a small click, realizing he locked the door.

Lucky bastard. If i had things my way there would be no silence now, only the sound of me bashing his head against the ground

one thing still irked me though

why in hell was he being so rude to me?

what did i do to deserve it?

that's when i remembered

....oh yeah....I was supposed to Confront him about that....oh.........stupid.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**yay! review please! they make me happy! =)**


	5. Chapter 4 oops

YAY! this chapter was fun to write because it switches into _Eds POV._

Not sure if i should continue with _Eds pov_ or the_ OC's_ in the next chapter. Lemme know which you'd prefer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA. End of story.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I Stomped back to my Room Furious that I got a Door slammed in my face.

In my Own home.

I closed the door behind me and plopped down on my bed.

I sighed

silence

again

its not that i didn't mind it...its just...well. most of my life since I moved here has been Silence.

Roy is always off at work

and I'm left here alone

with nothing to really do.

ugh.

come on, there should be something I can do, I'm in a house, alone with two teenage boys

....I fell asleep.

----

_BAM_

I awoke to some crash

I sat up abruptly and moved to the door listening and opening it at the same time.

_BAM_

I heard it again, It was coming from down the hallway...in the bathroom.

was someone breaking in?

oh god. this is just great. make things better.

I went back into my room and grabbed a big candle stick holder and moved back out and down the hallway slowly over to the bathroom door.

_BAM_

I heard it again

It sounded like metal hitting the shower wall?

what the hell, some drunk house hacker is hitting our wall?....or maybe hes trying to get in?

or jeez who knows what.

I took a deep breath before I Grabbed the handle and swung open the door, ready to knock whoever it was out.

and then I saw him....God I saw him

Ed looked up in surprise as he was stepping out of the shower.

My jaw dropped as i dropped the candle stick

Ed immediately flushed and grabbed a towel covering himself "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!?!?"

I turned bright red. realizing what has just happened

"I-I'm s-so sorry! i heard a noise! and i forgot i had company! and and--"

"GET OUT!!!!" ed yelled as he stepped back into the shower closing the sliding glass door, which honestly, didn't help much.

I nodded solemnly and stepped out closing the door behind me and slid down it covering my face.

oh jeez

I cant believe I just did that!!!

I heard once again him lock the handle above my head and i sighed again shaking my head.

I cant believe i just did that....ahee

_**--EDS POV--**_

I cannot believe she just did that!!!

I stepped out of the shower once it was safe and immediately locked the door.

I sighed wiping my hands over my eyes feeling just how hot my face was.

I walked over to the sink to look in the mirror and found a red faced ed staring back at me.

I sighed again and turned on the ceiling vent to cool down the room and i started to get dressed, fumbling alittle.

I cant believe she just saw me naked

I cant believe she just saw me naked

I CANT BELIEVE SHE JUST SAW ME! NAKED!

I banged my head into the wall once i was dressed

"I cant believe she just saw me naked" I breathed out trying to relax as the room cooled down a bit.

However I looked back in the mirror to still see my face beat red.

Like the color of tomato soup

.....mmm tomato soup. what I wouldn't do for a bowl or two of that right now. I told myself placing my hand on my stomach. I haven't eaten in such a long time.

I hadn't even noticed how hungry i was before now, and now I realized I was starving. I NEEDED food.

I sighed again and turned out the light, opening the door to see Catherine sitting there on the floor next to the door. Her knees pulled to her chest, her head tilted up, and her emerald eyes peered up at mine.

Like a little kids who had just done something they weren't supposed to, and didn't wanna get punished for it.

I sighed again. seems i was doing that a lot lately and i shut the bathroom door once again.

I started "Look, Can you--"

"I'm so sorry ed! please let me make it up to you! any way shape or form!" Cat pleaded up at me tugging her hair as she did it

I was a little stunned.

Considering how much of an ass Ive been to her since we met again.

But what else was I supposed to do?

We hadn't seen each other in years, and I didn't think i would ever see her again.

Cat coming back into my life, could only mean more problems for Al and I.

I shrugged and looked back down at her "how about some food?" I said blandly.

She was off her feet and down the hall in less than two seconds "alright!" I heard her call.

She continued going down the steps "What do you want!? Fish!? Chicken!? Salad!? Soup!?"

I couldn't help but chuckle and started following her down "Soup sounds good."

"Alright! I'll make Tomato then! I know its your favorite" She said smiling back up at me from the bottom of the stairs, and then continued on into the kitchen.

Wow. she remembered?

All these years.

she hasn't changed much. I smiled to myself and went down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen.

I watched as she pulled out a pot and the canned ingredients.

I leaned against the door jam and watched sliding my hands in my pockets.

She had some trouble opening the can.

She started searching for the can opener. After 5 minutes still looking I sighed and walked over to the can.

When she wasn't looking i used my Automail arm to open the can setting it back down on the counter.

"How did you do that?"

shit.

I turned half way to see her looking from me to the can and to me again

Shit. How was i going to explain this?

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**YAY FOR CHAPTER FOUR!  
**_  
_review_ please!

and thanks so much for all your reviews -**annoyed by you**-

=3


	6. Chapter 5 Of Serious Kind

Hey, a lot of you are asking about _**Envy**_**, **well, he's not coming in for a **while**, just to let you know.  
Maybe once or twice in the next couple of chapters, but nothing major with him. I'll give you a head up before he comes in. okay?  
=3 thanks so much for comments, reviews, and suggestions!

p.s. I'm working on the whole spell check thing, I got a new system to write in, and this is the test drive! Pray for me oxo

**DISCLAIMER**: I don not own FMA or the Characters in it.

Envy: she wishes she did ***smir**k *  
me: a ha ha, Yes, yes I do.

________________________________________________________________________________

I stared at my best friend In disbelief as I saw that he opened the can of Tomato soup.

Without a Can opener

or I wouldn't be shocked, duh, I'm not a dumb blond here.

I looked from his face, to the now opened can, and back to his face.

I was surprised

he had a look of ...what was that? Embarrassment? no... it was more like. Guilt.

I repeated my question " how did you do that?"

He looked at me.

But it was more like looking through me, and then he diverted his eyes to the floor.

I walked over next to him examining the soup can and then looked down to his right hand.

That's when I saw it, sneaking out of his glove. Gray, hard, metal.

That's when it hit me, I didn't see it clearly enough in the bathroom.

A. Because of the steam.

B. Because it was behind the sliding door.  
And C. Because my attention was ER....some where ….else.

But that was what made that awful sound I had heard. It must have been.

Ed seemed to notice where I was looking because he immediately shoved his right hand in his pocket.

"..Ed..." I started slowly.

His facial expression worsening, hearing the sadness and confusion in my voice. "what is that?" I finished looking up into his Golden eyes.

They were locked with the floor

We stood there in silence for a moment

and then he sighed heavily and shakily.

"...a lot of things have changed...Cat." He looked up into my eyes.

I couldn't help but blush slightly. "Your not answering my question ed, what is that?"

he sighed again "Nothing" He turned away and started to move but I grabbed his right hand pulling it out.

"this is nothing!?!?" I pulled his jacket sleeve down to show more metal "Ed!"

He yanked his arm from my grasp and glared at me

as if I did something I shouldn't have.

"Don't touch me" He glared.

Ouch.  
"I-I-" I stuttered

"I don't need your pity or your stupid "I'm sorry"s got it?" Ed turned again and started walking out of the room.

"...Why do you hate me ed?"

He stopped in his tracks without turning around.

"What have I done? Whats so terrible Ed? Caring about you? Missing you? Offering my home and food to you? Offering my help and support? Worrying about you? What have a done so wrong to get myself treated like this? I know we had a bit of a fight at HQ but still! You cant forgive me for that? Just let me know WHY you cant stand me!" I had move closer while almost starting to cry.

Why was I getting so emotional over this?

Why did I even care so much?

Ed wouldn't be the first not to like me

Why does it hurt so much?

Ed sighed again and turned to face me, we were only a step or two apart now.

"I don't hate you cat, I'm just, well I'm not used to being around girls...being around you, and...just a lot has changed, and I've changed, I didn't really want you to see the new me, I'm not too pleasant."

I shook my head "I don't care ed, you'll always be the same old Edward Elric, even if hes just a little rougher around the edges"

He smiled slightly

"so...tell me, why do you have automail?" I questioned softly.

".........An accident" he replied even softer, not looking at me.

"....what kind of accident?" I asked slowly trying to figure out why he was so upset.

Then again it was his arm.

Id be upset remembering loosing something like that too.

I had not even begun to comprehend the Loss of those boys.

I hadn't even started.

_________________________________________________________________________________

YAY chapter 5 is done, hooray.

Review please they make me happy.

And sorry if I reply to messages and e-mails slow. I'm a slow mo at heart ;]

OMG!

-Miss Mer


	7. Chapter 6 Confessions of an Alchemist

Hola Hola  
no I'm not spanish

Thanks so much for your reviews. Sorry its been a while.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own FMA...._sadly_

Envy: oh dear god get over it already

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cold.

Hard.

Dark.

Quiet.

No sounds but my breathing

**_Ouch_**

My head hurt, and where was I anyways?

The last thing I remember is...

oh...that's right....

I flicker my eyes open slowly, getting used to the light in the room.

Wasn't it night before?

Had I really been out that long?

I sighed and looked up to the ceiling.

I remember

I had fainted.

I think I hit my head on the table.

That must be why my head hurt.

They told me everything

How they attempted the forbidden, how they tried to bring their mother back to life after she died.

With human transmutation.

Ed lost his left leg...

when Al....lost his entire body...

Ed used his right arm as material in a transmutation to attach Al's soul to the suit of armor.

A blood seal, on cold hard metal, that's the only thing keeping one of my best friends here on earth.

I couldn't believe it.

So

I just kind of fainted.

I couldn't believe it...

How could they do something so stupid?

To attempt the taboo of alchemy.

What has never been done before...how could two innocent little boys...do such a thing....no, I cant think about it anymore.

I wipe my eyes feeling some tears coming up.

I wish I had been there, maybe then...maybe then I could have stopped them.

----EDS POV----

"Brother, you really should go check on her"

I looked over from the fire place at Al. "I've been checking, all night Al, cant I have a break? Its not my fault she hit her head like an idiot" I scoffed

"oh would you please just go, She needs to be up before Mustang gets here and gets the wrong idea, or something." Al protested back at me.

alright alright

"Fine." I growl standing and making my way up the long winding staircase.

As I neared her bedroom I slowed down listening to see if maybe she was sitting up talking to herself.

I remember having an awful habit of talking to herself.

…..nothing.....

I slowly turn the handle and open the door softly.

I blink in surprise seeing her sitting up in bed staring out the window.

Shes awake.

"well well" I start as she turns her head to look at me

"she lives" I finish with a smirk.

I watch as her pursed lips slowly form into a frown.

" you alright?" I ask. Which caused her frown to disappear immediately

I stare at her waiting for her response as I close the door behind me. "You fell over and hit your head, I'm sure your in need of some Aspirin right about now." I smirk again still waiting for a response

but I get none

only her silent emerald eyes peering up at my golden ones.

What was I expecting? A lightened mood. I could tell all of the thoughts that were racing behind those crystal clear emeralds were about the wrong Al and I had committed.

I could tell she wanted to ask questions.

Hell I could tell she wanted to ask questions last night as Al and I told her our long and Heart wrenching story. But she only sat in silence then as she did now.

Oh great

what have we done?

We've turned her mute

That must be it

Oh God mustang is gonna kick my-

"Edward"

I looked up in the middle of my thoughts to hear her mutter my name

"y-yeah?" I stutter back from not talking for a while

"I want to help you"

"help me? Help me what?" I asked utterly confused as to what she was talking about

"I wanna help you and Al, I wanna help you guys on your journey to get back to normal, I owe you both that much."

…..wait...what on earth is she talking about? She cant possibly be thinking about...

"Please"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

whoooo yay  
sorry this took so long  
I had a life for a while  
but I was sick and out of school today, which meant nothing to do and no friends to talk to, soooo

UPDATE

xD reviews plz

-MER


	8. Chapter 7 Folds In her favor

Hey, sorry the Past couple of chapter have been short. But I like suspenseful endings, HAHA

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own FMA or the characters in it

Envy: seems we're getting a little better here

me: Shut the eff**** up!

Yay for pieces of Al action in this chapter

This is mainly a fight chapter. .o. although, no one gets....physical~ xD

____________________________________________________________________________________________

---Al's Pov---

"HELL NO"

Is all I hear come out of my brothers mouth as he tramples down the stairs with footsteps following behind his.

"why not!?" I hear a feminine voice shout.

Cat

"because I said so!" I watch as my brother comes into the same room as me fuming, with a very determined Catherine Mustang on his heels

"I can help! Really I can! I want to help you two" She pleads stopping in the doorway as my brother continues his way over to me

"um...whats going on?" I ask shyly. Not fully comprehending the situation.

"whats going on is cat thinks it would be okay for her to come travel with us!!!" ed shouts at me and then glares over at our hostess.

"whats wrong with me wanting to come along?" she persists crossing her arms. "Not like the two of you could get into any more trouble with me around"

"what makes you think we get into trouble?" I ask in a squeaky voice.

She simply give me a look that says 'I know you do'

"Because, You'll only slow us down and get in the way of things" ed protests before anything more can be said. Which of coarse is returned with a scowl from dear Catherine.

" I would NOT slow you down! And I will NOT get in the way!!! how can you even say that!?!" She shouted getting madder as she went.

Because he's Ed. That's why.

The next 15 minutes went a little something like this:

"I'm going"

"The hell you are!"

"I mean it! I'll follow you if I have to!"

"no you wont!"

"oh yes I will!"

"no you wont!"

"yes I will!"

"you'll only get in the way!"

"I will not!"

"will too"

"will not!!!"

"will too!"

ugh. I was starting to get a head ache sitting there listening to the two of them bicker like they were 5 years old.

Sometimes I wish my brother would grow up a little.

And I'm not talking about his height.

"Tell her she's not coming Al!" my brother shouts glaring down at me, letting me know if I disobey him, I will most definitely pay for it.

"wh-wha?" I start. Groaning inwardly at the fact hes involved me in their argument.

"Tell him I will NOT get in the way and you guys NEED me to come! Tell him Al!" Cat shouts to me.

Gosh shes pretty when shes angry. Then again.

Shes pretty in general. I've always thought so.

"WELL!?" they both yell in unison.

I sigh and shake my head.

Ed doesn't allow me to answer

"There's no way in hell your ever coming with us! Got it!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

I never knew that just outside of central there were fields of flowers like this.

Its really pretty.

All the colors, red, yellow, blue.

It's probably one of the greatest things I've seen lately, well, besides cat, that is

I look at the seat across from me.

An annoyed Edward leaning his head on his hand staring out the window.

And a giddy cat next to him opening a piece of chocolate popping some into her mouth and giggling with delight.

Don't ask me how she got the approval from mustang to come with us.

Something about keeping Ed in line and documenting what goes on while we're in Lior.

_Since Ed isn't so great with that sort of thing._

Brother was totally over whelmed by the whole thing.

I can understand why he's so against her coming though.

Our journey isn't exactly one of sunshine rainbows and magical creatures.

Its more like Dark clouds of rain and misfortune.

Ed just doesn't want cat to get hurt. He's worried about her, even though he'd never admit to that.

Cat has opened up a bit in the past couple of days.

I guess she figured since we told her our story, she would tell us a bit of hers.

Shes changed a lot sure, but shes still the same sweet girl I used to know.

With a little more flame in her eyes then before.

Strange how it wasn't there when we first reunited, but after she found out what happened, and decided she was coming along no matter what anybody said, her eyes were a bit brighter, and fiercer then before.

Cats Older than me by about 3 months, and shes two years younger than brother.

Her birthday is in May, brothers is in January, and mine is in August.

Its so strange to be seeing her again after so long. Especially the way she had to just up and leave.

I didn't understand back then why she could just stay with mom, brother and I, but now I do.

It was so hard back then, adjusting without her.

Winry was sad about the whole thing too, since her and Cat had been good friends too. But yet, she felt it as an excuse to cling to Edward a little more than usual.

She still does it today, which is why she's so mad we're not around anymore.

I wonder what shed do if she found out cat was with us, when Ed told Winry she couldn't come.

Ha ha. That will be fun.

I hear the sound of thumping against metal. I look down to see eds kicked me.

I look up to meet his gaze and I almost laugh.

He pretty much looks like a tomato.

Cat had apparently tired out and fell asleep on his shoulder.

Ed sneered at me when he heard the small chuckle I made and whispered in a threatening tone

"Not a word Al, Not a word."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ha ha, **yay**. The next chapter should pick up the pace a bit, and we will get to see more of cats character come out, since shes been very reserved so far.

Comments? Reviews? :D

I know its short, but I'm starting on the next chapter now. He he. Ive had writers block all week, so I'm stopping here where its good for now, besides, I'm getting tons of emails saying they really want the next chapter up.

Cant disappoint the fans! 8D;;;;

R&R


	9. Chapter 8 Reasons why I hate the Desert

(Whooooooooo chapter 8 baby! Envy appears in this chapter, although only for like a couple of seconds! lol

I was planning for quite some time to bring in envy in this chapter, i'm glad i finally got around to It. sorry I haven't updated lately, but i was busy with Christmas!

Ed has a lot of swearing in this chapter! so youngins, beware!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't Own FMA or envy-kins, pooh

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why the hell does is have to be so damned hot out!"

Unable to take the heat anymore I set my heavy bag in the sand and sit on top of it.

Panting for water and air conditioning for what seems like the 3 millionth time since we left the train station and started crossing this ass wipe of a desert to the city called Lior.

I mean common, who has a city way out in the fucking desert anyway?

"Because its a desert dumb ass"

I instantly frown up and the blond haired boy staring down at me up above me.

For a second, his large cocky ass head blocks the sun, but he moves, taking away my one moment of sweet pleasure.

"ha ha ha, your so damn funny Ed" I spit back. Tired of dealing with all of his insults.

"Wow, I really wished you would've stayed a mute" he shoots back hoisting his suit case over his right shoulder once again and walking towards the area in which he says this stupid town in located.

"Yeah!? Well I'd wish you would grow a couple feet, but that isn't gonna happen, is it?"

I smirk seeing I've hit home as he stops dead in his tracks shaking slightly from anger.

I learned all too well how he feels about this flaw when a passenger on the train had made an innocent remark about how small something having to do with Edward was, and he totally flipped. Carrying on about his height and a whole bunch of other things the poor man never even said.

Ed then proceeded to try and attack the man, only to be restrained by Al.

Its quite funny, for me anyway, to have a front row seat to the entertainment that is via Edward Elric.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THEY COULD PASS OFF FOR A SPEC OF SAND LIKE THE ONES UNDERNEATH YOUR FEET!?!?!"

ooh. Nice one.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Well I never said anything like that Ed, but you sure did!"

"Why you!!!"

"eep!" I took off running as soon as I saw Ed coming towards me.

"Stop chasing me!"

"THEN TAKE BACK THAT IM SHORT"

"but that would be lying!!!!"

"BUT YOUR SHORTER THAN I AM DAMMIT"

"but I'm a giiiirl! Girls are supposed to be shorter!"

"AGHHH!!!"

I finally caught my breath after running away for so long, and stopped just a few feet in front of Edward as he falls to the ground.

"I hate deserts! Theres nothing but sand!" he then proceeded to push up from the ground onto his hands and knees. "If there was some grass I could turn it into bread...."

I sigh looking at the pitiful thing and then I can only help but snicker "Oh Al, help your poor deprived brother" I look around expecting a supporting Alphonse to nurture his brother into continuing on to the town. Only I get none.

No sight or sound of Alphonse Elric.

Ed seemed to notice this too and he looked left to right calling out for his brother. "AAL!...hey...hey Al! Where did you go!?...Al?"

Oh no...don't tell me he...not again.

I'm brought back to reality with my head ache from the heat by a large shout from ed

"down here brother"

I look over eds body to see an armored hand coming from the sand clamped down on Edward's leg.

Ed growled looking over his shoulder utterly tired. "Another thing I hate about the desert" he groaned before digging his brother out of the sand.

"I don't understand why you keep falling in Al!"

" I get full!" Al whines.

"ah! Fall Flat!"

Next thing I know I see a raised leg and then a sand buried Ed. Apparently, Dumbo over there kicked Al's armor plate like a dumb ass and got himself buried in the sand that poured out of him. Serves him right for being such an ass anyways.

Al started snickering. Th first real time I think Ive heard it actually. So I couldn't help but smile.

Of coarse not a second later ed is up and chasing Alphonse to seek revenge on his poor miniature self.

I wonder if he'll ever grow up.

Non-height wise.

Or at least take one step and stop being so god damned mean to me.

Then again, I guess now I have a reason to deserve it...What I said on the train...was truly terrible...and I'm not sure how deep it cut the both of them...but it may leave scars.

--  
_"So what other stupid shit have you gotten into on your years without us, hmmmmm?" Ed smirked, getting every chance he could to squeeze in as many insults as possible._

_I think if Al hadn't been sitting there it would have been worse_

_"Well if you must know pig head, I really haven't been doing a lot. I mean, ever since I've moved here I've been pretty lonely. I've made a few friends at school and in the military. But nothing exciting usually goes on with me. I've taken an interest in singing and acting. I'm pretty good at painting too, I've been working on that since I left Resembool. I'm also pretty good at dancing, I took some classes for a while, but school work got heavy, so I had to drop them...So nothing much other than that. I'm kind of just the same old Catherine. Only taller. Unlike soooome people" I add on with a grin looking Ed's Direction._

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD BE THE RUNT OF AN ANT FARM!?!"_

_"Calm down brother nobody said that" Al re-assured his brother while moving forward an arm making sure Ed didn't decide to pounce on me._

_It of coarse in turn, only made Ed more pissed off._

_"GOD DAMN. You know, If you weren't so fucking nosy up every body's asses and busy making my life a living hell, maybe you'd have a life!"_

_"I do to Have a Life!" I spat back at him._

_"Oh really!?!" Ed growled back "Then why haven't we heard all about it! Its always -NOTHING- no matter what we ask you!"_

_"It is not always -NOTHING- I just told you I was into singing and dancing and art, weren't you listening?!?"_

_"No! Sorry! Guess the info went right over my head!"_

_"most things do" I smirk. Letting him sit there for a minute while it sinks in._

_I know Hes got it when his face twists into a scowl again.  
__  
"WHO THE ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD FIT ONTO AN AIR LINE CARRY ON BAG!?!?" Ed rants as Al abruptly moves, reaching around, and grabbing his brother before he can do any damage."Brother!"_

_Ed continues to trash against Al's grasp. " You know what!?!? I'm glad you moved away!!! I never could Fucking Stand you in the first place!!! Good riddance was All I had to say!_

_Ouch._

_That hurt._

_SO I let him know just how much that hurt. How? By retaliating back of coarse._

_I'm kind of the type who acts before they think, ha. Guess I'm like ed in that one way._

_"Well MAYBE just MAYBE If I had stayed, you wouldn't have been so fucked up as to try the forbidden and Take Al's fucking body! Look at him ed! Hes just like a doll! Couldn't you stop and think for once!! think about how others feel and might be affected!?!God your always so rash and quick to act! Well look where thats gotten you!" I knew, as soon as that string of cruel words escapes my lips, that I had done wrong by saying that._

_Al's arms fell limp on his brother._

_Ed Glared up at me standing so he could look down at me. "Don't you ever. EVER. Say anything about my brother again! You fucking understand!? You have no idea what we Had to go through!! And its none of your god damned business! I don't EVER wanna hear you say anything like that about Al again! Got it!"_

_He wasn't asking, he was demanding._

_Al just sat there in silence._

_All I could do was gape, disappointed in myself. "I-I...I...I'm so sorry!...I mean....I didn't mean it..I was just upset and...I mean...Gosh...Al...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...._

_"Get out"_

_I looked up at Ed's eyes only so see those Amber orbs Burning down into mine._

_I couldn't take it._

_So I stood up and ran out of the train booth and down the aisle out to the back of the train._

_~ALS POV~_

_"...you shouldn't have done that brother"_

_"Well Why fucking not!? She deserved it!" Ed yelled Glaring over at me while returning to his seat __across from him. "She had no right to say that. None."_

_"...Don't you think that maybe...she feels guilty?" I commented softly looking up at him._

_Ed shakes his head and looks out the window._

_I kept on."I think shes hurting inside...because she knows if she had stayed in Resembool...maybe she could have prevented it...." I watched my brother carefully as he looked from the window, to his lap, to his pocket watch and up to me._

_"Go talk to her...brother"_

_Ed sighed heavily, wiping his face with his gloved left hand. "Yeah yeah, cant make any promises though" He stood up wearily and trudged along out of the booth to search the train._

_----------------_

Sure Ed came and apologized, and we made up...But...I'm not so sure were we stand now...it was ...really odd. I liked it though~

-----------------

"Finally!" I explain as I plop down on the stool to the juice bar drinking my juice. I give the old man that had just finished bringing us to his little booth and served us juice, a look that says 'You have no idea how much I love you for this.'

--

Ed chased Al all the way to Lior.

And then had the nerve to complain about how tired HE was as he trudged along through the town, with me and Al close behind.

I then decided to point out he didn't have to chase him.

And then he pointed out that Al didn't have to run away

"You'd run away if someone were chasing you!, too! Brother." Al complained feeling cornered when it truly wasn't his fault at all in the first place, it was a slight lack in Ed's IQ when he took that moment to kick Al's armor and get himself attacked by buckets of sand.

"Be quiet! I'm too tired to fight" ed snapped back at his brother.

...such a wonderfully pleasant trip already.

And you've gotta love all the dirty looks from strangers we're getting right about now.

"water...I can almost hear it" He snarled.

I think the Heats gotten to him, because next thing I know hes running off to a fountain, and AL chases after him.

I however, just cannot take it anymore as I drop to my knees in the sand and whine.

Next thing I know I look up to see ed lifted off the ground and over the fountain by an old skinny man who seems to be scolding him for something. Figures. I've already figured out that Ed is always getting into one thing or another, and I've only been traveling with them for approximately 24 hours.

I zone out of the conversation ed is having with the juice bar guy, I think I'm getting high off this juice...well, there's a first time for everything.

Next time I bring myself back to reality its because ed has attracted the attention of a handful of towns members...and is attacking them.

[---Insert Mental Sigh here----]

I see a woman slip out of the booth from the corner of my eye....was she there before? I didn't even notice her come over.

And dressed in all black like that in the desert?

I know some people go to extents to be goth, but I mean..come on. Its like 50bajillion degrees out!

I think she must have heard me? Because she just stopped and looked at me...and now shes walking down that dark alley....

I feel a cold hand tug on my arm, and I'm lulled by it. That is of coarse, until one, I find out its Edward, how do I know its Edward?

Because of two, He yanked me off my stool and I fell to the ground.

..and three, now he's laughing.

"Shut up would you! I'm tired!"

"yeah yeah, common, We're heading over to the church to get a room" He says smirking down at me

I just look up at him confused

"weren't you paying attention to anything just now?. Probably not. Probably too damn busy zoning out about girlie things" And with that he yanks me to his feet and motions for me to follow him, Where Al and a girl are already ahead of us.

I sadly, and Lazily follow in a few steps behind as we pass the alley way.

A sudden shine of unusual light ketches my eye.

Ive always been into light. Call me a weirdo I guess. But Light alchemy is really the only type I can preform..besides basic things, but even then I somehow manage to screw that up. ALWAYS.

You'd think differently coming from the daughter of a general in the military who also happens to be a state alchemist, and not just any alchemist, but the Flame Alchemist.

Sometimes hearing that name makes me sick

reminds me of everything I'm not.

I now realize that my feet have taken over, and I have no control over them as I wonder down the alley.

I snap out of the daze I was just in and stop myself before turning the corner to the small, square, dead end section.

That's when I heard them.

"So the Fullmetal shorty Is finally here~?" I hear a rather unusual voice ask. I'm assuming its male though, because it is a little too deep to be a girls.

"Yes, he is, His brother too..although I think there was someone else with him as well?" I hear a very seductive feminine voice recall.

"oh? Who~?"

"A young girl, about Edwards height, so she must be around his age. I've never seen the like of her before, but somehow she looked extremely familiar"

"A young girl huh~? Sound interesting, I cant wait to meet that Lil thing~"

I cant sustain myself any longer. I have to know where these voices are coming from! Hell, maybe the heat is getting to me and I'm hearing things now too!

I slowly peek my head around the corner just enough to see a tall woman, the woman from the juice bar, and the back of what looks like some palm tree girl.

But then..where was the male voice coming from?

At that moment the palm tree turns around grinning, not looking my direction.

Aaah yup, hes most def. A guy....a guy in a skirt...wow. Never thought I'd actually see a cross dresser before...

wait...is that a skort?

Wait...why do I care?

"Very interesting" the palmtree smirks

and with that, they both disappear.

That's right! They disappear into thin air!!

...holy shit

This is too much for one day, I think I may faint.

~AL'S POV~

"I'm not short! You people just come from a desert tribe of Giants or somthin!" Ed growls chasing after Rose.

"I look around for Cat, to make sure she hasn't fainted yet, and thats when I see it. Shes gone.

"Brother!" I call after him

"Shut up!"

"brother!" I try again

"you wanna piece of this too!?"

"Brother Cats gone!"

With that, he stops dead in his track and turns looking around "Aw Fuck! Why the hell does Everybody keep disappearing! I swear you should all become fucking magicians!"

______________________________________________________________

hahaha.

I checked this for grammer and spelling issues like three times, so sorry if there were still bugs through out.

Yaaaay! This chapter is FINALLY up. and its effing long!  
Happy New years! :D

R&R!!


	10. Chapter 9 Palm Tree

Lets see. This chapter is sort of winging it. I've been trying to plan out discreetly whats going to happen in this chapter. But I just cant come up with one good way to do it, so I'm winging it.

For those of you who don't like **ooc** _characters_. You might not like this chapter if I Decide to bring _Envy_ in. But I wanna keep _Envy_ as a Trump card, so I don't think He'll be appearing with _Cat_ in this chapter.

This episode pretty much goes along with the anime with a few changes because of the added character.

So here goes

DISLCAIMER : I don't own **FMA**. Or the characters In it.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

ooh

That feels nice.

I felt a light wind blowing along my skin as I awoke. Dazed and confused about where the hell I was.

I sat up slightly seeing I was now in a bed room that consisted of one bed, one couch, a few chairs, a dresser, a table, and some smaller tables with little decorations on them.

The sun that was setting outside made the whole room glow a certain reddish gold color thanks to the wall paper. It was nice. I turned my head to the left to see a fan made out of tiny pieces of scrap. One of the Elric's must have made it using Alchemy to help me cool off...

What was it that happened again?

Speaking of Elric's, where are they?

I looked around the room again to see a familiar small blond haired boy sitting in a chair, his head cocked to the side, staring out the window intently. Looking deep in thought.

I sat up leaning on my elbows studying him for a moment.

The deep, golden sun shone through the window onto his golden locks and bright amber eyes sort of illuminating him in a glow.

I'm not going to Lie to you, He looked pretty damned handsome...er...I mean..He looked really...nice...yeah...nice. Thats about it.

Believe me.

...all shimmering …

…........

I shook my head finding myself staring.

Stop it.

Edward must have noticed the rapid movement because his glowing Amber eyes moved their position settling on me. "Oh, Your awake! You had me and Al worried sick about you. We thought you'd had a heat stroke!"

I sat up all the way watching him stand and make his way over to me.

"S-sorry" was all I could manage to get out. My throat dry, and my voice hoarse.

"Oh, here" Ed said softly moving across the room and coming back over with a glass of water speaking all as he went. "I cant believe you wandered off like that in a place like this, I could understand If you had just fainted on the way, but you were back in some Alley, out of our way, all the way back near the Juice bar. What were you thinking? Going off by yourself in your condition?"

I took the glass from him and gulped it all down. "Well sorry, I didn't really realize I had a condition until just now."

"Do you feel sick?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" I replied placing the glass on the bedside table.

Ed watched me carefully. "Well, yeah okay, you seem to be alright now, so, are you gonna tell me what you were doing back in that alley way or what?" he insisted.

I blinked thinking for a second but I drew a blank. "I...I don't remember."

Ed quirked an eyebrow "you don't remember?"

I shook my head yes slowly, not believing that I couldn't remember either.

Ed then took it upon himself to pull his glove off his left hand and place it against my forehead.

I guess his sudden action of caring caught me off guard, because I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

"You don't seem to have a fever... are you sure you're okay?"

I frowned. "Yes Ed, I feel fine."

His amber eyes locked with my emeralds for a long moment and then he pulled his hand back and slid it back into his glove. "Alright, well...I guess...when you remember..Let me know?"

I nodded looking around the room once again trying to get my blood flowing from my face again.

There was a bit of a long awkward pause and I could feel his Eyes burning into me.

I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to change the subject

"So uh.. where's Alphonse?" I asked quietly looking at him.

"Al went to go speak with Rose, the girl from earlier, she got us this room because she works here at the church under that Cornello. Al went to go see what information he could gather about the current situation here in Lior, see if there's anything that comes up that wasn't in the summary of the area." He replied stretching.

"Oh" I replied simply and looked out the portion of the window I could see through. It was mostly just the sky, but it sure was gorgeous. All the colors blended in the sky. Shades of light violet, pink and orange clashed creating a soothing back round to the desert city view.

_~~ ED'S POV~~_

She looked out the window, her eyes sort of glazed over In a daze.

I could tell she was tired.

She got a few hours of sleep on the train, But I know how much train sleep sucks, so her exhaustion was understandable. Hell, I was tired beyond belief as well.

I just stood there watching her. Not really having anything else to say.

Her dark black hair hung loose, a little messy from the heat and the fan blew it around her face softly.

Her face that was now tanning from the exposure to the sun was shaped by her bangs and short hair that hung in the front sides by her ears.

Her cheeks had turned a soft pink Rosie color. I guess from the heat as well.

Her eyes were as Green as ever. Popping in contrast to her dark hair and darkening skin. I always loved those eyes of hers...wait..WHAT?!?

...well...I guess its not weird to love someones eyes even if you don't love the person.

I smiled to myself.

Cat had always been like a younger sister to Al and I.

I don't think that will ever change, and I don't want it too. I'm glad a piece of our past has gone undamaged into the present.

I looked out the window in the direction she was, and I saw what she was staring at.

The sky was very pretty here at sunset.

Kind of like the way the sun used to set in Resembool.

Ah. Good times.

I'm sure she probably doesn't remember most of the times we had, since it was so long ago. I'm sure I've even forgot quite a few. But hey, whats in the past is in the past, I think if it were important I'd remember. I do have a handful of good memories with her, and a bit of sad ones.

Especially when her mom died.

I remember having to be there for her, its okay though, because I wanted to be with her. All night she would cry sometimes. But I was there, going through it with her. No one should have to cry alone about something like that. Grace, Her mother, was like a part of our family too. Both of them were. Grace and mom were best friends, which is how Cat and I met. HAH. I'll never forget that either.

"Edward?"

A sudden soft feminine voice brought me back from my thoughts.

I snapped out of my daze and my eyes landed on Cat in the bed gazing up at me.

"What are you doing?" She questioned tilting her head to the side, the way she does a lot, I've come to find.

I smiled softly "Nothing, just thinking is all"

"About the mission?" She asked curiously

"Yeah" I lied "the mission."

--------------------------------

____________________

Edward left a little while ago, telling me he was going to pick up some food and see if he could find Alphonse. He told me if I started to feel sick or faint again, to drink more water and lay down.

I didn't have a problem with doing either of those things.

I'm laying here on the bed now, staring at the ceiling enjoying the soft wind from the fan letting it dance across the surface of my skin, blowing the tiny hairs on my arms. (oh you know everyone has them, like normal arms. Lol xD )

The sun is almost completely gone now. But still enough light filled the room to see.

At least 30 minutes must have passed since Edward left.

How long does it take to get food? I mean seriously. I'll be asleep before he gets here.

Ugh. There's nothing to do. So I'm forced to lay here talking to myself in my head, entertaining myself with pointless thoughts until The Elric brothers return.

Humn...I know. Maybe if I imagine I'm on a beach, with the nice cool waves swishing against my ankles...

Maybe then, Just maybe, I'll feel a little better, and keep awake until Edward and Alphonse return.

I closed my eyes imagining the scene.

The long shore with seashells and the rushing waves running along it.

The water a clear crystal blue, and sea gulls over head. The tiny hairs on my skin stood up as I imagined the temperature drop to a beach in the evening. The Wind blowing my hair softly along my tanned body.

I walked along this imaginary beach through the shallow water, chilling my ankles to a soothing cold in contrast to the thick heat I was in back in reality that forced its way into my fantasy.

The beach would be lined on one side with a beautiful picked fence and tons of palm trees shaping the beach into what resembled a......a......wait...

Whats this thats just rung off in my head?

Oh my god!

I sat up quick.

_**PALMTREE!!  
**_  
Images of the palm tree haired cross dresser and the dark hooded woman in the alley way re-appeared in my mind.

That was what had happened! That was why I fainted!

They disappeared! Into thin air!!

That most definitely wasn't normal!! I had to tell Ed! They seemed to know him after all. So Edward must be able to give me some answers!

..Right?

**____________________________________________________________**

weee lol "**PALMTREE**" xD

haha.

Sorry Fangirlies

No _Envy_.

Lol. A mentioning of_ Envy_, But I decided to keep him back for now, he'll re-appear in the next few chapters, but not with _Cat_ I don't think.

I'd really like to keep _Envy_ in character, so I'm holding off my fan girl urges and bringing him to full view later. Sorry.

Fuck me in the face, I know.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I think it was pretty good for winging it, especially as tired as I am. LoL.

Review please? I didn't get so many last time, it's Disappointing.

also, if you have any advice, or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, besides the fact that my grammar sucks, feel free to give it. ^^

Also, bribes may make me update faster, although I'm not so sure about this week, Finals are coming up soon and I have Musical practices on top of all that, But I'll do my best!!

R&R!!!!! x3


End file.
